High availability (HA) is a system design protocol and associated implementation that ensures a certain degree of operational continuity during a given time period. For example, a HA system may comprises an active server which services a client device and a standby server which is designed to take over the active server in case of a failure. Such a HA system may be based on stream control transmission protocol (SCTP) which provides a level of redundancy, like multi-homing such that the IP addresses of both the active and standby servers may be associated with the client device as multiple IP addresses of the active server. Consequently, SCTP provides redundancy when there is a link or a network failure. That is, the client device may be serviced using the standby server if the active server is no longer available due to the failure of the active server.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.